


Todos excepto tú

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Los Caballeros de Oro se reencuentran misteriosamente en Asgard. Sin embargo, para dos de ellos, no están todos. [Contexto: final de Soul of Gold y película Tenkai Hen ~Overture~]





	Todos excepto tú

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Todos excepto tú.**

 

Bajó la vista. Todo había terminado. A pocos pasos por delante del resto del grupo, Aioria se despedía de la joven Lyfia que, bajo el influjo de Odín, había convocado a sus doce almas para enfrentarse a Loki y con ello defender Asgard. Pero él seguía sin aparecer. Aún así, se alegró porque había podido volver a ver al resto de sus compañeros y pasar algunos días junto a algunos de ellos, mientras luchaban de nuevo por un mundo al que no imaginó que acabarían regresando.

La cosa no fue mal del todo, aunque estuvieron a punto de fracasar si no hubiera sido porque Afrodita tejió una eficaz estratagema en silencio que les salvó el pellejo a todos. Después de desvelar una sucesión de intrigas, Loki fue desenmascarado como aquel que, desde la sombra, controlaba la voluntad de Andreas y, por ende, también a su ejército. Así pues, y tras un despliegue de combates en los que los Caballeros de Oro colaboraron unos con otros e hicieron frente a las adversidades, los causantes de los desajustes en Asgard pagaron por sus crímenes y la misión pudo considerarse cumplida.

A pesar de su ausencia, algo que consolaba a Saga a pesar de haberle causado más de un quebradero de cabeza durante aquellos días, fue que las pertinentes disculpas fueron emitidas y la comprensión dispensada después de trece años. No resultó fácil: después de tanto tiempo, Saga había vuelto a ver a Aioros. Sagitario no parecía haber perdido ni un ápice de entusiasmo, de valor ni de coraje. Seguía siendo el muchacho arrojado que defendía a la diosa Atenea por encima de todas las cosas. Se alegró por él, y por el ansiado reencuentro que pudo disfrutar al lado de su hermano Aioria. Después de todo, los dioses habían mostrado clemencia con el arquero y recompensaron su sacrificio regalándole una nueva oportunidad para abrazar a sus seres más preciados. Verlo revolver el cabello del Caballero de Leo le causó nostalgia. Él también había hecho lo mismo con Kanon alguna vez. Pero lo que más emoción le produjo fue ser testigo de cómo Aioros se aproximaba a un cabizbajo Shura que no pudo mantener a raya la congoja y acabó sollozando tras apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

La vida de aquellos tres muchachos no había sido fácil, y él había cometido el sacrilegio de truncarlas sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que acarrearían sus actos. Por eso quizás su castigo era permanecer al margen de los demás, que parecían celebrar la victoria y reían con alegría mientras él solo conseguía esbozar una tímida sonrisa de medio lado que no superaba la categoría de agridulce mueca incompleta.

Saga sabía que, a pesar de haber participado en la liberación de Asgard, aquello no era suficiente recompensa para él.

–¡Vamos, muchacho, alegra esa cara! –Un golpe seco sacudió la parte trasera de una de sus hombreras de Saga, que no notó el contacto directo de aquella mano sobre su hombro, pero sí la cercanía de una persona que hasta entonces se había mantenido alejada de él–. Yo también echo de menos a ya sabes quién.

Saga miró hacia abajo y se topó con la jovial expresión que adornaba el rostro del Viejo Maestro, que ahora lucía diez años más joven que él. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre, que tanto había vivido, y que incluso había perdido mucho más que él, sonriese de aquella manera? Era evidente que, a pesar de las apariencias y el desparpajo con el que actuaba, Dohko también estaba descontento en Asgard. Porque a Dohko le faltaba Shion.

–¿Es que no notas la llamada? –El Caballero de Libra prosiguió en su intención de animar a Saga–. Aquí ya no pintamos nada.

Dohko tenía razón, en Asgard ya no quedaba nada por hacer, más que sumarse a la despedida que Aioria continuaba dispensando a Lyfia, y responder a esa extraña llamada a la que Dohko hizo referencia, y que reclamaba sus almas en otro lugar.

–Ah... –Saga quiso responder que percibía el extraño reclamo de su alma, que se sentía atraído hacia un lugar inhóspito, como si algo tirase de él, pero que no entendía su significado.

–Yo sí lo noto, –Dohko rió esta vez–. Y tú no tardarás demasiado en darte cuenta. No podemos demorarnos, nos esperan.

« ¿Quienes nos esperan? » Saga quiso preguntar, pero Dohko lo agarró del antebrazo y lo arrastró hacia donde se encontraban sus otros diez compañeros. Al llegar, una oleada de Cosmos procedente de la nada invadió el lugar.  « ¿Poseidón? » Efectivamente, Aioros confirmó que la energía que notaban pertenecía al dios de los mares.

 

Lyfia lloraba, no podía contener las lágrimas. Al primero que Saga vio marchar fue a Mu, después de que éste posase una mano sobre el hombro de Aioria y dejase recaer sobre él la responsabilidad de despedirlos a todos. Shaka, Dohko. En cierto modo Saga se sintió reconfortado. El Caballero de Libra parecía contento ante la idea de marcharse a otro sitio. Milo, Camus, en cuyo enfrentamiento había intervenido para sacar las castañas del fuego al escorpión. Aldebarán, Shura, que esta vez sonreía después de haber hecho las paces con Leo y Sagitario.

Cada vez quedaban menos. Saga no quería marcharse. Quizás él... quizás habría una posibilidad de que él también hubiera revivido, de que se encontrase vagando por aquellas gélidas tierras del norte. Quizás lo estaría buscando pero... en todos los días que pasó en Asgard no había notado su Cosmos. Afrodita tiraba de Deathmask para llevárselo arrastras. Aquel par no tenía remedio...

La llamada que reclamaba a Saga y a los demás se sentía cada vez más intensa. El Caballero de Géminis miró a todas partes, tratando de hallar lo imposible, aferrándose al cada vez más escaso tiempo que le quedaba allí. Notaba que su cuerpo dejaba de estar presente en Asgard, que poco a poco se desintegraba...

Un instante después y sin previo aviso, una punzada atravesó su alma y Saga encontró lo que buscaba. Ya no era necesario permanecer allí ni un segundo más.

–¿Nos vamos? –Miró a Aioros, que se giró para verlo y le transmitió vía Cosmos que comprendía la razón por la que no podía esperar para marcharse y corresponder a la insistente llamada, que él, aunque de forma distinta, también percibía.

–Sí. –Sagitario posó una mano sobre la hombrera de su hermano y...

 

No alcanzaba a ver nada, se encontraba solo, rodeado por la más absoluta oscuridad. Su respiración entrecortada era el único sonido que lo hacía creerse aún vivo. Un instante atrás se encontraba en Asgard, ¿dónde estaba ahora? No había ni rastro de Aioros ni de ninguno de los compañeros que se habían marchado antes que él. ¿Acaso responder a aquella extraña llamada lo había llevado al mismísimo infierno? No, aquel lugar no parecía ninguno de los rincones del Inframundo.

El suelo frío bajo sus pies entumecidos acompañó a sus torpes pasos a través de lo que parecía un estrecho corredor. Saga sentía que la armadura de Géminis ya no cubría su cuerpo, ni siquiera notaba la tela de ninguna prenda de ropa. Estaba completamente desnudo. Su cabello caía por su espalda y por encima de sus hombros; al parecer se había mojado, quizás por efecto del techo del que caían inclementes gotas de agua de manera intermitente, y de la pared húmeda contra la que no se había percatado que reposaba. Estaba confundido y aturdido. El Caballero de Géminis tragó saliva, no podía quedarse ahí quieto, tenía que haber algo más adelante, así que apoyó la mano en una de las paredes que había a pocos centímetros y avanzó a tientas hasta llegar a un tramo en el que el pasillo se ensanchaba y daba acceso una estancia envuelta en penumbra.

Distinguió los cuerpos de otras personas que se movían sin rumbo, que parecían vagar de forma errante y cansada buscando una salida sin éxito.

–Saga.

Una mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí. Un abrazo inesperado lo sorprendió y lo dejó sin habla. Cerró los ojos, no le hacía falta tenerlos abiertos para saber dónde se encontraba, ni quien era una de las personas a las que Dohko se había referido cuando dijo: “no podemos demorarnos, nos esperan.”

No había tenido oportunidad de reunirse con él en Asgard, pero Kanon estaba allí. Ya no importaba en qué lugar se encontrase si su hermano gemelo estaba junto a él. Saga correspondió al abrazo, apretó a Kanon contra su cuerpo y le susurró lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

–Estamos todos aquí, Saga. Primero llegamos Shion y yo... después vosotr...

–Tsh... –El dedo que Saga posó en los labios de Kanon silenció lo que en aquel momento resultaba irrelevante para él. Era cierto, había visto a Shion junto a Dohko a unos metros de distancia, cuando miró de reojo antes de hundir la cabeza en el hombro de Kanon.

El ex-Dragón Marino quiso retomar el habla, pero su argumento se rompió por la intervención de un conjunto de voces sepulcrales desconocidas que retumbaron en la extraña caverna y se alternaron con las reivindicaciones con las que algunos de sus compañeros de batalla osaron replicar.

«Ira de los dioses», «Caballeros de Atenea», «Castigo», «Nos mantenemos firmes», «Simples mortales.»

 

« Entonces sus almas serán condenadas. » «Todos deberán ser castigados.»

 

Encerrarlos en la roca por toda la eternidad, esa era la condena con la que los dioses deseaban que los Caballeros de Oro expiasen sus pecados.

A Saga no le importó lo que ocurriera con él o con el resto de sus compañeros porque en el auténtico último suspiro que brotó de su alma tenía consigo a la única otra que le hacía falta para no desaparecer jamás del todo. El Caballero de Géminis fue egoísta una vez más en su vida, y continuaría siéndolo hasta el fin de los tiempos, o hasta que los dioses volvieran a apiadarse de esos catorce mortales cuyas almas, poco a poco, se tornaban sólidas hasta dar forma a una mole de la que no podrían escapar si la voluntad de los dioses no lo quería.

Inertes, pero los dos, uno al lado del otro, con sus cabezas y sus troncos desnudos, inclinados al sobresalir desde lo más profundo del monolito, con sus cabellos tornados en macizo ocultando sus rostros ya inexpresivos, pero con sus manos entrelazadas para siempre en el interior de la roca.

Alzándose hacia los cielos.

Juntos.

 


End file.
